A Collection of Warriors Oneshots
by Amberbydreams
Summary: This is a collection of any oneshots that may come into my mind during random intervals of the day. Third chapter up, drabble about Darkstripe.
1. Blackstar: I'm Sorry

"I'm Sorry"

---

The white tom stood in the blank world overlooking his clan's newest territory. He had just lost his last life in a battle he'd begun. It was identical to the story of Shadowstar, the distrusting first leader of ShadowClan. Maybe he was just like her.

Suddenly a new scent came into the blank clearing. He cringed inwardly at the scent. This was not the first cat he wanted to talk to. He did not shift his gaze from his mourning clanmates as he greeted the StarClan warrior. "Raggedstar."

"Blackstar," returned the leader, taking a step forward. "You do not need to avert your eyes."

"What if I want to?" growled the stubborn leader. "You haven't done anything for me in my life. You look down on me. You all do. Why is it that whenever a problem comes up in that precious Thunderclan, all of Starclan is falling head over heels to help them, but you can't even warn me about the worst problems I've ever gotten in my life? Do you expect me to keep undying faith in you cat's if you don't even show your faces after I become a leader? Do you expect me, one of the worst cats in the forest, to keep the faith that so many warriors better off in life than me have lost? You expect that much of me? Where were you when I started to fall into Brokenstar's traps?"

"At that point I was still alive…" Raggedstar pointed out, desperate to try and stop the rant before it went too far.

"Where were you when I became a mur-"

"Oh do shut up, Blackfoot, you know you can't hold up that tone forever, you coward," a new voice appeared, and a sleek blue-grey tom appeared on the scene.

"What are you doing here? Why do you take every chance you get to haunt me, stupid halfclan!"

"Shut your mouth! That's what got you into trouble in the first place. You're place in StarClan is already in jeopardy, you don't need to worsen it," the blue grey warrior cut in.

"Ha!" Blackstar growled, growing practically hysterical. "Like you even care, Stonefur."

A new, this time light and misty gray, pelt stepped in. "Blackstar. Be careful. I know about the worst cat to send here was Stonefur, but everyone's seriously not sure if you'd be a good thing to have in StarClan. Cat's were lenient on Mudclaw and Ashfur, but Hawkfrost, who did a lot less in comparison to Ashfur, went to The Place of No Stars."

Blackstar seemed to deflate. "I'm sorry, Boulder. I'm sorry." He resumed watching as his clanmates in the living forest started to bring his body to the camp.

" 'Sorry' Might not be enough," Stonefur growled, refusing to look anything but aloof to the miserable tom.

"Well, what else do you want me to do?" Blackstar shot back, fire once again coming to his eyes. He once again deflated. "I'm sorry. All I've ever done has been mistake after mistake. I followed Brokenstar into exile, I murdered two cats, I helped Tigerstar, I helped lead Bloodclan into the forest, I never let anyone's opinion sway mine, I lost faith in StarClan multiple times, I caused my clan to stop believing in StarClan for a time… I'm sorry, all I've ever done is mistakes. I'm the worst leader to take Shadowclan out of the times of Brokenstar and Tigerstar. I hate them. I'm sorry."

"You made one good decision, Blackstar," Brokenstar spoke up. "You made Russetfur your deputy.

Blackstar let himself chuckle. "Funny. My only right decision is one of the many decisions I regret. Because she was deputy, we never got to be together."

Brokenstar smiled at Blackstar. "And yet she is the best cat for the job. You did what was right instead of letting your feelings get in the way. Russetfur will be a great leader. She is reminiscent of Bluestar, after all. That fiery little Thunderclan leader did impress me."

"If you're done with me testing Blackstar's ability to get along with old enemies, I'll be leaving." Stonefur meowed in the corner of the clearing.

Boulder chuckled at the two's insistence to hate each other. "I think you needed that tested before you came to StarClan, Stonefur, you seem to be the one having most trouble."

Raggedstar chuckled. "Come on, all of you, let's get back to StarClan. We've got nothing more to say or do. In my opinion, I'm getting tired of being the last leader of Shadowclan in Starclan with nine lives. If Blackstar didn't come, I'd be on what, my third appearance of the ninth life of a new Shadowclan leader? Come on, Blackstar. Welcome to StarClan."


	2. Ashfur: Death Sentence

Warning – contains AshfurxSquirrelflight and has spoilers for Sunrise, also a couple swear words.

It's sort of a drabble format. The tone of this oneshot is a lot different than other works I've written. It almost reminds me of one of my sister's fanfictions.

Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.

Hollyleaf stalked through the forest. The deep shadows of the trees on the full-moon night hid her pelt as she stalked her prey. Her mind was blank, the only image in her mind was the figure ahead of her, walking on his thin legs by the creek. His ears were pricked towards the moonlight that shone in his silver face, only the dark flecks bordering his eyes showed the sinister intent underneath the peaceful face.

_-_

Peaceful only because of countless moons where he had nothing but despair, constant reminders of the love and joy that could never be his. The weariness of all those moons in the face of sinister despair eventually relaxing the muscles, too worn to go on in showing the emotional struggle within.

_-_

In contrast, the muscles on the she-cat were bunched, fit and ready for the struggles she had started. The struggles that would start, all because of one night. She felt utterly lost for the first time. Alone. She had no mother anymore, no father. Her entire life was based on a pillar of lies. A pillar that had been slowly crumbling since that day.

_-_

That day, entranced in fire. As death stared her in the face, the pillar took shape. The lies built together to support three cats. The pillar was lies, but it was also their lives. If the pillar fell, it would surely fall on one of them. In that fire, not only did the pillar show itself, but it had been threatened, threatened by her current prey.

_-_

The pillar still stood, though deep gouges were in its sides. The lies had been found, but though the pillar was made of lies, it was supported by sanity. The slow crumbling had stopped in the pillar. In this moment, this one tiny night in countless moons of night, her mind was blank. Focused only on her prey, the claws that threatened to scratch the last support of the pillar of lies, tearing through the scorch marks to reveal to everyone the liars underneath.

_-_

The tom stopped, still staring at the moon. He closed his eyes slowly, feeling the bitter cold night wind tear icy claws over his fur. He smiled his second genuine smile in moons. The first was in an opposite setting, surrounded by a fire, a fire of victory.

When she, that she-cat he hated and loved,admitted that she was what he had come to know her as: a lying piece of fox dung that would rip anyone's heart out for her own benefit. Soon that conniving she-cat, that traitor, the bitch, that love of his life, would be ruined. For once she would share his pain. That she-cat would know what it feels like to have your heart ripped out and thrown on the dusty floor. She would be revealed as a cheating bitch and maybe, _maybe, _Brambleclaw would be so digusted that…

…That he wouldn't want her anymore.

_-_

But he would be there. No matter what, he would always be there for her, forgiving, comforting. That beautiful she-cat, that ugly liar, that love of his life…

…He was torn in two. There was nowhere to go. There was almost nothing in his mind anymore. Blank…

_-_

…Blank. She couldn't focus on anything but what was happening. She had been following the scent for a long time, and now she could see him. Her prey. The monster that threatened to destroy her, her pillar, her sanity. She crouched, keeping the perfect distance, honing all he perfect hunting skills into this one catch, the most dangerous prey.

_-_

As Ashfur stared into the moonlight, thoughts of revenge and love and hate all swirling in his mind. His mind was so full that it was blank. He knew what he had to do, and that was all he needed for now. The moon shone so beautifully, and as he stared, his eyes open wide, the beautiful sound of the creek below him echoing through his ears, he realized he was crying. Silent tears, falling down the fur on his face, the salt-filled droplets slowly setting into his face.

_-_

Tears of hatred, tears of sorrow, tears of joy, or empty tears. Ashfur couldn't tell which they were. Maybe they were all those emotions. All those swirling emotions that never left him alone; when he saw

Lionblaze, when he saw her, when he saw her father, when he dreamed, when he hunted, when he fought, all those emotions.

_-_

Hollyleaf pinned her ears back. Her eyes close momentarily, then snapped open once more, focusing on the neck. No good. He had his back to her, she could never make the stealthy hunting move she wanted at that angle. She would have to get his attention for a second, so that he would turn towards her as she pounced. She snapped a twig beneath her paws.

_-_

Ashfur whirled around as he heard a twig snap. He was on his back legs, rearing up slightly in his fast turn, when a streak of black fur darted toward him. That second of seeing her fur and the scent quickly overwhelming him led him to the identity of his attacker. Hollyleaf. He scratched at her advancing shoulders in panic as she tilted her head while it approached his neck.

_-_

He felt her teeth hit his neck. His always-calculating mind knew what kind of wound she had dealt the moment her felt his blood slowly oozing onto his thick neck fur and down his stomach. A lethal bite. He tried to keep his back legs on the ground, but he was being forced backwards, backwards…

Down. He felt conciousness slipping away as his body contacted the water. He closed his eyes. The day he had felt greatest victory. The day he died…

_-_

Hollyleaf stood on the bank. Her ears were pinned back against her head as she stared at the gray-flecked body floating down the stream. Perfect. He would float into the lake, never to be seen again.

_-_

The pillar was safe.

She would be able to preserve her lies.

It would all die here.

Here and now.

But as the body slipped out of sight, farther down the creek, she tasted salt in her mouth.

Blood?

No, tears.

The thing that Hollyleaf would never know was whether the tears came from her eyes…

…or Ashfur's.

-


	3. Darkstripe: I still love you

He loved him. He followed him through everything, no matter what happened to him. No matter how many times he was pushed aside. No matter how many times he was betrayed. But once, they were separated.

Not for long. As the desperate shadow clings to its master, so he clung to the dark tabby. Forever. Through death, through hell.

Glaring amber eyes caught his desperate green eyes. "Darkstripe, don't follow me."

But as long as Darkstripe followed Tigerstar, he could feel this hell turn into heaven. And so he followed, through eternity, the shadow clinging to his master in darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry about how short this is. It's a drabble, therefore, it is 100 words. That's the rule. This just came to me minutes ago. I hope you like it. By the way, can someone review the second chapter? I'm not sure how it turned out, and I want to know what people think of it. Please R&R!


End file.
